


Voyeur Scout

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout ain't gay, he just likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur Scout

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Ali requested this. For reasons unknown, [someone decided to read it aloud](http://soundcloud.com/fckedupfanfic/webexclusivetf2).

“You call that fuckin’? I walked in on my grandparents doin’ it once and let me tell you, my pop-pop had way more oomph in his hips than you do, old man.”

Medic froze mid-thrust, color draining from his face as his head snapped in the direction of the obnoxious voice that could only come from one member of their team.

Scout stood in the doorway of the infirmary with his bat over his shoulder and a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He was bleeding, but not too badly; knocked out a tooth playing baseball with Demo and came around to get a jolt from the Medigun, but his attention was otherwise captured now.

Heavy, for his part, just whined.

“Doctor, why you stop? Was getting close,” he panted, and Medic whipped back around to stare at him aghast, uncertain whether Heavy did not realize Scout was there or did not care. Heavy wiggled his hips, urging Medic with the legs wrapped around his waist to start moving again. “Please.”

“Yeah, give baldy what he wants, ya geezer,” Scout grinned, leaning against the door frame now, apparently settling in to watch the show. The color returned to Medic’s face as he resumed thrusting, albeit slowly, and his voice returned as well.

“What in God’s name are you doing?” Medic hissed at their youngest teammate, expression still caught somewhere between horrified and furious.

“Gettin’ a load of the entertainment,” he shrugged, “No chicks around here, no dirty magazines. Best we got is that calender in Respawn, and I got bored ‘a that a while ago. This, though, this ain’t so bad.” He scratched the back of his head as his gaze wandered over the bodies of the men before him. “I mean, if I pretend fattie’s bitchtits are real tits. I ain’t gay or nothin’.”

“Right,” Medic replied, shock and anger being replaced by annoyance. He rolled his eyes and Heavy rolled his hips, drawing a soft moan from the doctor. Scout’s amused grin softened a bit at that, and a hand drifted down toward his fly.

“Doctor, please, harder,” Heavy gasped, placing his hands over the ones on his hips, “do not care if little Scout watches, just need to come. Feels so good.”

Medic frowned a little, concern on his features, but if Heavy didn’t mind, then perhaps he could do this. What was the harm, really? And voyeurism was a bit appealing…. “Ach, fine, but for you only, meine liebchen,” he grunted, then picked up his pace, lifting Heavy’s legs over his shoulders to penetrate more deeply. Heavy moved a hand to his own cock, jerking himself off and shouting whenever his prostate was hit hard.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t’cha?” Scout rasped, palming himself through his open fly. “Fuckin’ bitch. Say you like it.”

“This is not interactive—”

“I like it, I like it,” Heavy interrupted Medic’s remark, moving his hand faster and fucking himself on Medic’s cock, bucking against him when the older man began to slow again.

“Yeah, tons’o’fun’s got the right idea here. Pick up the pace, oldie, you ain’t gettin’ any younger.”

Grunting in annoyance, Medic _did_ pick up the pace, tension leaving his features as he lost himself in the feeling. Heavy’s ass was tight and hot around him, and he slid in so easily. His lover’s hand on his own was soft despite the tight grip, and he looked so beautiful like this, eyes closed in ecstasy, lips parted, making such beautiful, erotic sounds—

“Take it all, fattie, yeah, take it deep. Let him fuck your fuckin’ brains out. Fuck. Yeah, touch yourself. Touch it just like that. Shit. Now kiss him. Shove your fuckin’ tongue in his mouth, but let me see.”

And Heavy did, pulling his doctor down for an intense kiss, tongues sliding against each other in the open before Medic shoved their lips together out of some false sense of modesty. The feeling was becoming too much, though, even with the gasps and moans coming from the Scout as he jerked off in the background. Medic’s stomach felt tight, too tight, and his balls clenched as he pounded mercilessly into his younger lover. He broke the kiss to shout hoarsely as he came inside Heavy, and his hips kept moving to prolong the feeling as long as possible. Once the most intense contractions wore down, he focused on bringing Heavy off as well, tonguing his nipples and fondling his balls.

“God, yeah, you dirty bitch, come for me, come all over that bastard’s chest—”

“блять!” Cum spurted from Heavy’s thick cock, leaving translucent white trails on his and Medic’s chests. Breathing heavily, the larger man’s head fell back against the table as he basked in the afterglow. Nearby, Scout let out a whimper as he came over his own hand, eyes half-lidded as he watched the couple before him.

After a few moments filled only by slowing breaths, Scout chuckled softly. “Not bad,” he grinned again, though more sleepily now, as he tucked himself back in and stood up straighter, “but now I’d really like it if you’d fix my mouth, Doc. Oh, and next time, do him from behind, bent over your desk, that’d be really—”

Scout didn’t even see the jackboot coming that Medic aimed for his head while screaming for him to get out.


End file.
